Fanofthomas31 Wiki:Help
(WIP) Welcome to the Help Page! This page is made for new people who joins this wiki and does not know about the features that I, BoCoFan, know of. But I am here to help! Make sure to check the contents to go to where you want to do the object. Making A Page Making a Page is a great way to start helping on the wiki, and probably most of you know that. But, the reason why I am adding this is that there are useful perks for making a page, which I am gonna list here. Special Feature #1: Tabs Tabs are little things used for traveling to another page related to the topic. These can be used for Galleries, Scripts, etc... How to Make Tabs To make Tabs, you'll need to go to the Source Editor at the button with the 3 Bars. After you go to Source Editor, make a space at the top by pressing Enter with the cursor behind the 1st word. After that, put in the following code: "{ {Tab|tab1=Main Page|tab2=''Topic Name''}}" (^ Remove the Space at the { {, as I couldn"t put in the code without the Template thing coming up.) (If your gonna have more than 1 tab, then after tab2's name, put in |tab3=''Topic Name'', and so on.) After you add that, Tabs should appear on the very top of your Page. Special Feature #2: You May... The "You May..." Template is a bar that recommends the user that he might be looking for the subject with the same name and/or is related to the topic. Thomas and the Big, Big Bridge is a example of this. How to Add the You May Template (WIP) Infobox Infoboxes are useful, as they show the topic and what it's about! To insert one, go to "Insert", and find Infobox. There, you can select a Infobox on what's close to the topic. If it's an video, choose the video Infobox! if it's a character, use the character Infobox. After that, put in your information, your quote, and your finished! Character Infoboxes Character Infoboxes are a different part of the subject. Sadly, you can't select just the Character Infobox. Because one of the Infoboxes are made for Engines and Diesels, and it would be confusing if the Infobox is saying "Steamie of Diesel" if the character is a bus or a crane. If your character is not a Steamie or a Diesel, select the "Other Character Type" Infobox. If there's more than 1 Character (for example, Cameron & Carmen,) use the "Double Character" Infobox. Special Feature: Mini Galleries Mini Galleries are special, as they show the previous version, and the new version of either a character or a profile picture! A example of a Mini Gallery is on "Fanofthomas31" and "Cameron & Carmen". All the characters have roman symbols on them, and once you click them, they'll show another picture. How to Make Mini Galleries In order to make a mini gallery, you'll need to go in Source Editor, which is located at the button with the 3 bars. Once you click on source editor, find the Infobox, and space out you'll need to put in this code: "|title1 = Subject Name |image1 = File:Picture Name and File|II File:Picture Name and File|I (Note: If you want to add more than 2 pictures, add III, IV, and so on.) (The reason why "1" is there for title and image, it's for if your adding more than 1 character.) Once you put in the code, the Infobox will have the mini gallery! (Note: Doing this will somehow break the quotes, I dunno how.)